Star Struck
by dark and light heart
Summary: Riku Wilde is one of the most famous pop stars and Sora Olsen has a low view of him and stars in general. When these two meet they begin to fall in love but will Riku's career keep him from showing his love?


Star Struck

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy because I'd be fricken rich and not writing these stories.

Chapter Struck

Sora Olson walked into his living room to see his older brother Roxas swooning over the television. Sora stood in front of the TV and Roxas fumed.

"Move it twerp! Riku Wilde is on TV!" Sora shook his head and moved to the side.

"How can you watch this crap? Riku Wilde . . . as if he's so glamorous." Roxas narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "I'll pretend you didn't insult him. He's so amazing." Sora walked off as his mother began to walk into the room.

"Is it too late to be an only child?" Sora directed to his mother.

"Yes." Sora sighed. "Then can I stay here?" His mother shook her head as Sora's father came in.

"Sorry Sora, you're a minor and that's illegal. Besides your grandmother hasn't seen you in two years." Sora sighed and went to his room to pack his clothes. Roxas had his stuff ready for the trip. Sora laughed his brother and his plans to meet Riku Wilde.

The trip was more than boring for Sora as they flew from Michigan to California. Sora truly detested his trip but he was able to catch up on his favorite book, The Fallen. Roxas and Sora waited and Roxas looked at Sora and thought he was doing homework.

"You're actually doing homework in L.A.? What is wrong with you?" Sora gave Roxas a look telling him he was a moron.

"It's called reading, ya know left to right, form letters into words and words into sentences. That thing we learned way back when in kindergarten." Roxas narrowed his eyes at his brother and pulled out a magazine. "I read, see." Sora grabbed the magazine.

"This is all pictures . . . and it's of Riku Wilde. EW, you're not getting anything from reading this." Roxas grabbed it from his brother.

"Don't touch it, you're corrupted Riku hater hands will ruin it!" Sora rolled his eyes. Roxas traced his fingers along a silver car.

"Can't wait to drive the car so I can meet Riku Wilde!" Sora chuckled and pointed to the sign behind Roxas.

"You won't be able to bro." Roxas turned and read the sign. _25 or older to rent or drive our cars._ Roxas grabbed the sides of his head and screamed.

"NOT FAIR! How am I suppose to meet Riku?" Sora laughed as his parents came out.

"Time to go and Roxas." Roxas looked at his mother.

"You're never going to meet a celebrity but if you insist on it I'm sure your grandmother will let you borrow her car." Roxas smiled and walked to the car.

The trip to their grandmothers was an uneventful one. Roxas kept talking about Riku and Sora kept kicking Roxas and even tried to throw his magazine out the window. That only led Roxas to undo his seatbelt and wrestle Sora in the seat. This anger their father Cloud and he slammed on the breaks which caused Roxas to fly forward into the consol in the front of the car. He landed on the stick shift and whined in pain.

"As if it hurt Roxas. Don't think we haven't heard you when your ex was over." Roxas blushed as Sora and his mother burst into a fit of laughter. Roxas got back into his seat and buckled up.

They got to their grandmothers house and their mother saw their grandmother on a ladder working on her roof.

"MOM! What the hell are you doing? You could break your hip." Their grandmother got down and slapped her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be silly Aeirith. I'm a strong old coot. Now get inside for some dinner. It's all ready." They all went inside and got around the table. Roxas was listening to Riku Wilde on his I pod as everyone talked.

The dinner went on with catching up and reminiscing. Through the middle of the dinner Roxas got a text and when he opened his phone he screamed. Their grandmother picked up a chicken leg and tossed it hitting Roxas in the head. He fell out of his chair onto the ground squealing like a girl.

"What's your problem Blondie?" Roxas jumped up pulling chicken skin off of his spiky hair.

"Riku Wilde is at Club 21 tonight to sing for his idiotic girlfriend Kairi giveaway." It would be funny if that wasn't actually her stage name. Like who comes up with that? Grams, can I use the car?" Their grandmother tossed Roxas the keys.

"Sora . . . please go with me." Sora stared at Roxas like he lost his mind.

"Why would I want to go see a stuck up star?" Roxas's eye twitched as he pretended to ignore the insult to Riku.

"Because you're my brother and we need to spend time together and I really want you to be there when I meet the love of my life." Sora sighed and walked with Roxas out to the pink tumor of a car known as Petunia. Roxas drove like crazy to get to the club. He parked it in a no parking zone and jumped into the back seat to get his clubbing outfit on.

"This is a no parking zone Roxas!" Roxas was struggling with his shirt.

"We're not parking. I'm getting out and going into the club as you wait for me, so it's not parking." Roxas got everything on and jumped into the passenger seat waiting to see when Riku was heading in.

"This is ridiculous."

(Riku Wilde and Axel Nori)

Why are we even here Riku? We should be chillin back at home. Guys only eating junk and watching TV." Riku looked at his best friend.

"I promised Kairi I'd sing for her." Axel sighed.

"You and your friendship rules." Riku chuckled.

"They've worked out well for you. You stay at my house for free, eat my food and drive my cars."

"Yea, yea! I get it, let's get this done with already." Riku put his hood up so no one would see him. Riku had to avoid the paparazzi to get a new movie deal the producers felt he wasn't best for because he was so young. Riku snuck down a back alley and waited outside the side door.

(Sora and Roxas)

Sora watched as Roxas went up and tried to sneak through. He noticed Axel with Kairi and ran up and bumped into Axel after he wished Kairi a happy birthday.

"Who is this?" Axel shrugged.

"Not sure but I will find out soon." Roxas went into the club as Axel disappeared.

(Riku and Axel)

Axel went to the side door and let his friend in so they could do the performance.

"Thanks man . . . let's do this." Riku changed into his regular dress shirt and went onto the stage with his sunglasses on. He went up to the microphone and looked at Kairi.

"Kairi, happy birthday." The music began and after a minute of just the melody Riku began to sing.

No you can't see me  
No you can't meet me  
Yeah I'm on my game  
That's right I'm in my shades. Riku tosses his sunglasses to a fan girl.

See the cameras flashing  
Anybody, any time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades

Pull up in my spot looking hot everybody knows  
Don't got no stress in my head cause stress don't fly in my fancy clothes  
Yeah, they want to take my picture  
Watch out those lights'll get ya  
And they're calling your name  
That's where I put on my frames.  
I tell them watch me now  
Lil mama how you like me now,  
On the dance floor we can work it out and bring this whole place down

Gotta stand up hands up

Big boy's in a stance like hey what?  
So get on the floor  
Show them what you came here for.

No you can't see me  
No you can't meet me  
Yeah I'm on my game  
That's right I'm in my shades

See the cameras flashing  
Anybody any time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, In my shades. Riku let Axel sing his part as he danced with his friend. The crowd was going crazy over Riku.

Uuuh, Wanna watch me watch this  
And when you watch TV, watch Chris  
Got to have the whole place jumping  
Cameras flashing and you know the bass pumping  
Shades on like a rock star  
And I'm busting out the best moves so far  
Feel the air from the speakers  
So so fresh from my head to my sneakers

Turn the beat up on the radio  
I'm 'a keep the frames till I'm ready go  
Till I'm gone I is,  
You ain't never ever heard a song like this  
Get your brain on, better get some ideas  
Maybe you should holler at your boy right here  
And if the girl want to get crazy,  
You can find me in my shades, Riku takes back over to sing his final part of the song.

No you can't see me  
No you can't meet me  
Yeah I'm on my game  
That's right I'm in my shades

See the cameras flashing  
Anybody any time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades

No you can't see me  
No you can't meet me  
Yeah I'm on my game  
That's right I'm in my shades

See the cameras flashing  
Anybody any time for action  
You're the main attraction  
Hey, in my shades

"Thanks everybody. Happy birthday again Kairi. Good night everyone." Riku blew them a kiss and walked off stage.

(Sora and Riku)

Sora got tired of sitting in the car. He left the car to find his brother and he ended up at the side door. As Sora went to open it the door flew open and hit Sora in the head making him fall down to the ground. Riku became alarmed and ran out the door to help whoever he hit.

"Are you ok?" Sora looked up at the idiot who had hit him.

" Of course, I love getting hit with a door, are you joking? You hit me with the stupid door you moron!" Riku looked at the Sora with shock.

"Wait . . . you're-" Riku put his hand over his mouth.

"I will give you free tickets to my next concert if you don't say my name." Sora ripped Riku's hand from his mouth.

"I don't want tickets to your stupid concert!" Thoughts of the boy having a concussion was the only thing that made sense to his weird anger towards him.

"You really need a doctor." Axel drove up and looked at Riku.

"What's going on?" Riku was helping Sora up leading him to the car.

"Shut up and help. Give me the keys I need to take him to the doctor." Sora shook his head.

"No, my brother. I need to give him the keys so he can get back." Riku grabbed the keys from Sora and handed them in a trade with Axel.

"Help his bro get back ok and explain what happened." Sora didn't look to good.

"Are you ok?" Sora was about to yell at Riku when he threw up on Axel's shoes.

"MY SHOES! These were brand new!" Riku grabbed the door and closed it.

"I'll buy you new ones." Riku reversed it and headed off to the hospital.

"I promise I'll take you home after the doctor ok." Sora nodded.

"So you know who I am, can I know your name?"

"It's Sora." Riku turned on the radio to play one of his songs.

"Turn that off!" Riku quickly shut it off.

"I thought it would make you laugh and feel better."

"Oh yes, Riku Wilde sing to me and make me feel better!" Riku frowned.

"Do you not like my music?"

"Your music is fine but I don't like you." The rest of the drive was in silence as they got to the hospital.

First chapter, hope you like.


End file.
